The Nightmare
by Honest The Weasel
Summary: In a dream anything could happen. After Yugi and Co. falls alsleep they all wind up in the same dream and now they must take a path each to exit the dream filled with annoying things.
1. Default Chapter

The Nightmare

By Honest The Weasel

Note: YGO belongs to Kazuti Takahashi. 

**************************************

One afternoon Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, Tea and Duke are helping Solomon out in his gameshop. They're helping him clean up and stock up on brand new booster packs such as the Magician's Force and other new ones.

Joey: Man, I'm so tired, Yuug.

Tristan: We've been working in here since 10 in the morning.

Duke: I think it's about time for a break, don't you think Yugi?

Yugi: Well, we haven't taking one yet so I guess my grandpa won't mind.

Tea: *using a book to fan herself*

Bakura: I could use a break too.

While Solomon is cleaning his front counter table, Yugi walks up to him.

Yugi: Grandpa, can we all take a small break?

Grandpa/Solomon: *looks up* Why sure Yugi! You all sure have helped me a lot today, so you all can go ahead and leave. I'll take care of everything else.

Yugi: Thank you, Grandpa.

Yugi goes back to the gang.

Yugi: He said we can leave.

Joey: Finally! I could use a nap right about now!

Tea: That's all Joey think's about is sleeping and eating all day long.

Joey: Hey, dat's not true!

Duke: Actually, Tea, a nap doesn't sound bad at all. Kinda made me tired after working around here all day.

Bakura: *yawns* I could use a nap.

Yugi: *chuckles* I guess helping my grandpa tired everyone. Let's all go upstairs to my room.

Joey: *long yawn* Sounds good to me.

Yugi leads the gang upstairs to take a nap in his room. After about 10 minutes everyone's completely dosed off.

30 minutes later…

Joey: *wakes up and yawns* Ah, dat was a good sleep! What the heck………

After Joey wakes up, he notices everything is totally different.

Joey: Where the heck am I??? This isn't Yugi's room!! This isn't even Domino City!!!

As Joey is about to wander around, Yugi catches up with him.

Yugi: Joey, there you are!!!

Joey: Where are we?

Yugi: Hmm, you don't think…

Joey: Huh? I don't think what?

Before Yugi could answer Bakura, Tea, Tristan and Duke catches up with them too.

Tristan: Hey, Yugi did you redecorate your room while we were sleep? 

Duke: When we all woke up, everything just looked different.

Bakura: Like we're in a different world.

Yugi: Hmmm, I don't think we're even awake…

Tea: What do you mean?

Yugi: I think we're still sleep we're just dreaming.

Bakura: We're all in the same dream?

Yugi: That's what it look like…

Joey: Well, let's wake ourselves up and get out of here! This place is creepy….and cuddly looking?

As Yugi and the rest are about to figure out a way to wake themselves up, two white bunnies comes flying out of the air and lands in front of the group.

Tristan: Hey, who are you guys?

Crystal: *smacking chewing gum* Like we're not guys, we're like girls.

Tristan: Oops.

Crystal: Anyways, I'm Crystal and like this is my little annoying sister, Jade. And we're the "Bunny sisters"

Jade: *giggles* Hello!

Duke: Well, can you two help us out of this dream?

Crystal: I'm like so sorry we can't do that, sug.

Joey: What! Please?

Crystal: You see, like you all came into a hard-to-get-out-of dream and these dreams are like very rare. Like, the only way you can like exit this dream is if you like all take your own paths through each of those like six doors and like get to the end or if someone wakes you up on the outside of the dream.

Joey: Okay, so you're saying when we all get to the end of each door we will automatically wake up or something?

Crystal: Like, yeah. But like there's something I forgot to mention.

Tea: And what's that?

Jade: *giggles* There's a boss at the end!

YGO crew: A BOSS???

Crystal: My little sister is like right for once. Before you can exit this dream you all have to like beat the boss. 

Duke: And who is this boss?

Crystal: You'll like see, sug. Like, by the meantime, me and my sister are your guide through this whole dream. Anymore questions?

Joey: Yeah, I got one. What will we find in each of the paths?

Crystal: Like the um most annoying things ever. Kiddie show stars. Such as Barney, Dora the explorer and like those other annoying characters.

Joey: What! This isn't a dream it's a nightmare!

Tristan: Joey's right! We do have to go through with this? 

Crystal: If you like wanna get outta the dream, yes. You gotta like avoid them the best way you can. They're so annoying that it can drive the strongest people crazy.

Bakura: I guess it can't be too bad, huh?

Tea: Besides it's just a dream. It's not real or anything.

After the Bunny Sisters explain all the details, Crystal takes a fish bowl jar with small pieces of paper in it and has the gang each stick their hand in it and grab a piece out.

Crystal: Like hurry up, I don't like got all day. I have a hair appointment a 4:00. 

Jade: I thought you got your hair done last week.

Crystal: I'm like getting it done again. 

Everyone now as a piece of paper with a number on each one.

Joey: Hey, Yuug, what number you get? I got 1.

Yugi: Hmm, I got 4.

Tea: I got 3

Duke: 5

Tristan: 2.

Bakura: I pulled 6.

Crystal: Okay, like now everyone has their numbers you all have to go through the door that has the number you pulled.

Yugi: You mean we all have to be separated?

Crystal: Duh, that's like what I told you in the beginning. 

Joey: Man, this is a crazy dream or nightmare is what I like to call it.

As the gang is about to head to the doors, Yugi and Bakura both notices that their millennium items are missing.

Yugi: Hey, where's my millennium puzzle?

Bakura: And my ring?

Crystal: Oh like, you two aren't allowed to bring outside items with you inside a dream.

Yugi: But, the other me was in there!

Crystal: Like, I don't make the rules. Well you all better start going to the doors now.

Before they enter the doors, they encourage each other first.

Yugi: Good Luck, Joey!

Joey: Thanks, Yugi!

Tristan: Good Luck, buddy!

Joey: Thanks, Tristan! You too!

Tea: Good luck, Bakura, getting through this silly dream.

Bakura: You too!

After they're done, they all go through each door. And the adventure begins!

***************************************

Well, there's the intro. Next chapter, Joey in Dora the Explorer land coming soon. Please Review!


	2. Joey in Dora the Explorer land

The Nightmare part 2

By Honest Weasel

Note: YGO and related characters belongs to Takahashi. Joey has to struggle with that evil Spanish girl, Dora, and her annoying monkey, Boots in order to reach the door. Enjoy! And I'm serious when I say she's evil! 

************************************************** 

The adventure starts. As Joey enters his door he looks around and notices the world he's in is colorful and there's trees, rocks, bugs, and other objects with eyes and a mouth.

Joey: Man, this place is creepy! I don't wanna be here!

Just then, a little girl with big eyes and a oval shaped head comes up to Joey along with a little purple monkey with red boots on.

Joey: *narrows his eyes* Here it goes…

Dora: Hola, I'm Dora!

Boots: And I'm Boots! What's your name?

Joey: Does it matter?

Dora: You have to tell us your name!

Joey: Whatever. It's Joey.

Dora & Boots: Hola, Joey!

Dora: *looks at the reader* Can you say "Joey"?

Joey: What the??? Of course they can say my name!!

Dora: *still facing the reader* When I count to three let's all say Joey loud. 1...2...3... JOEY!!

Joey: This is so annoying…

Dora: *still facing the reader* This time on the count of three let's say Joey softly. 1...2...3...Joey. 

Joey: Okay, they get the point, now can you just tell me how to get to the end of the door already?

Dora: Now, we must go to my grandmother's house and take her some berries because she's not feeling well. *faces the reader*…

Joey: Oh No, here we go again….

Dora: Who do we ask for when we need locations? *waits 10 slow seconds* That right, the map!! You're so smart!

Joey: What! Nobody said anything.

The map jumps out of Dora's backpack.

Map: *Sings that dumb song* When there's a place you gotta go, I can tell you where you need to go, I'm the map! If there's a place you gotta go, I can get you there I bet, I'm the map! I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map….Whatever. 

Joey: Okay, now is that even possible?? A map singing???? This doesn't make any kind of sense.

Map: Okay, you whiney brat, let's get this over with so I can get some sleep. Okay you go across the yellow bridge, then go through the pink flower field then walk across the ice cream park to get to your stupid grandma's house. And if you bother me again I'll tear your……Ah who cares. *jumps back in the bag* 

Joey: See, kid, even that map's sick of you. 

Dora: *faces reader as three images appear below her* Okay, first we go to across the yellow bridge, then through the pink flower field, and across the ice cream park.

Joey: Okay, before we do anything, I have some suggestions for this show. First off, you guys need to put some upbeat in this show and put a little violence in it or something. This show is so dumb that it gets less and less viewers each day. I'm sorry I had to say this but it's true, so do you agree with me?

After Joey gives his comments and suggestions he notices Dora and Boots left already.

Joey: What da!!! Hey, wait for me!!! I can't believe I just said that.

1 minute later, Joey catches up with them.

Boots: We were looking all over for you!

Joey: No you weren't! You two were just standing there looking pointless. And you guys didn't even hear a word I said back there.

Dora: C'mon let's all find the yellow bridge!!

Boots: Yeah!!!!

Joey: No!!!!

That "Everybody let's go" song starts.

Dora: *Sings* C'mon guys sing it with us! Bridge, Field, Ice Cream! Bridge, Field, Ice Cream!! Bridge, Field, Ice Cream!!!!!!!

After Boots does a flip and 4 seconds of the instrumental plays, they continue to sing. (Sorry if I got the lyrics wrong.)

Boots & Dora: *sings* Come on along with us, everybody let's go!

Boots: *sings* C'mon let's get to it!

Dora: I know that we can do it!

Dora & Boots: *Sings* Where are we going? *looks at Joey*

Joey: Huh, what? What am I supposed to do?

Dora: *whispers* Sing the rest of the song.

Joey: *whispers back* Yeah, I like to whisper, too.

Dora: *whispering* No, sing the rest of the song.

Joey: "whispers* Ohhh. I don't know the rest of it.

Dora: *whispers* Silly…. say Bridge.

Joey: *whispers* Bridge.

Dora: *whispers* Now say it louder.

Joey: Bridge!

Dora & Boots: *continues to sing* Where are we going?

Joey: Bridge!

Dora & Boots: *continues* Where are we going?

Joey: *shouts* BRIDGE!!!!!!!!!!!

After the singing, Dora and Boots starts dancing and the song finally ends.

Joey: Okay, can you guys please tell me how to get to the door that exits this world?? I really want to get out of here. 

Dora: First, you must help me and Boots find Grandmother's house.

Joey: She's not my Grandmother.

Boots: Hey, Dora, I see the yellow bridge!

Dora: Yay, Boots!!!!

Joey: Yippie. I'm going to do a back flip. *being sarcastic.*

As Dora, Boots, and bored Joey walks up to the bridge, they notice it's missing 4 pieces.

Dora: On no!!! What will we do???

Joey: Aw well, guess we can't go to your grandma's house. Wait a sec, if there's no bridge, there's no exit outta this creepy world!! WE GOTTA FIND THE PIECES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dora: *faces the reader* Will you help me, Boots and Joey find the 4 missing bridge pieces? *waits 4 seconds for a invisible answer.* Great!! Just look around and tell us when you see a piece.

There's one in a tree, one behind a bush, one on the ground and one on a tree stump. After that, they magically put themselves back on the bridge. 

Joey: *blink blink* Well that was dumb…

Dora: *looks at the reader* Great! You put the pieces back together!! Now we must find the pink flower field.

Joey: Okay listen Spanish girl, I don't wanna do anymore of ya stupid pointless adventures, so it would be nice if you can simply tell me where the door is. So do we got ourselves a deal or what?….Spanish girl? Where'd she go now?

4 seconds later, Joey finds Dora and Boots .

Joey: Why da heck are you guys keep walking away from me and ignoring me?

Dora: Next we must go to through the pink flower field!

Joey: See, you just did it again!! I feel like I'm invisible or something!

Boots: C'mon let's go through the pink flower field!

Dora: Yeah!!!!!

After some more singing and dancing, they reach the flower field.

Joey: Okay, so we just cross the field right? When I say that, I mean no quests, no singing or any of that other stuff you people do?

Dora: *ignores* Hey, Boots!!! Let's take six flowers to my grandma!! She'll love that!!!

Joey: Aw Geez, do we gotta do this??

Dora: Yes, there for my grandma!

Joey: *sighs*

Dora: *looks at the reader* Will you help me pick six flowers for my Grandmother? *waits 4 seconds for an answer* Great!! Count with me! 1...2...3...4...5...6! We did it! We picked six flowers!!! All thanks to you!!

Joey: You needed help picking six flowers?? 

Dora: Now we must go through the ice cream park!

Boots: Mmm, I love ice cream, Dora!!!  
Dora: Me too!!!

Joey: Finally we're about to do something that I agree with!!

After the three enter the ice cream park, they buy some ice cream.

Boots: Look, Dora! I have ice Cream!!!

Dora: Me too!! Look, Joey!! We have ice cream!!

Joey: Yeah, yeah. *licks his ice cream*

Dora: Oh No! I think I just heard Swiper the fox!

Joey: Who???

Boots: That sneaky Fox's always trying to swipe our stuff!

Swiper comes out of nowhere.

Dora: *faces the reader* Can you keep saying Swiper before he swipes our stuff? Say Swiper!! Say it!!

Joey: Say it?? Can't you just kick his…

Dora & Boots: Swiper no swiping! Swiper no Swiping!

Swiper: *grabs the three cones* You're too late!

Joey: Wat Da!!! That dumb rat stole my ice cream cone! *chases Swiper*

Swiper: Oh No!!!! Save Me!!! *runs*

Joey: *catches him and beats him up*

Dora: Oh No!!

Boots: I can't watch!!!

Joey: *takes the cones from him* That's whatcha get you dumb weasel-like thing. *Gives Dora and Boots their cones back*

Dora & Boots: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! You beat Swiper up!!!!

Joey: Look, I got your ice cream back so the story's over. Now let's just get to your grandma's house so I can leave already!

5 minutes later, they reach Dora's grandmother's house.

Dora: Grandma!

Grandma: Dora!! I missed you sweetie !

Dora: I missed you, too!! I brought you some flowers and berries to help you feel better!

Grandma: Why thank you sweetie! That was thoughtful! *eats the berries* Wow!! I feel much better!!

Dora & Boots: Yay!!!!!

After that everyone, expect Joey, starts to dance.

Grandma: *jumps out of her bed and dances*

Dora: *sings* We did, We did, We did, Yay!!! And we teamed up!!! We did it!! We went across the bridge, then though the field, we went through the park and Swiper got beat up!! WE DID IT!!!

Joey: *fake singing* We did it, yippie. Blah, Blah, Blah. Now can you tell me how to exit this world?

Dora: In a minute. *looks at the reader* What was your favorite part? *waits 20 seconds for an answer* I like that too!

Boots: My favorite part was when Joey beat Swiper up!

Dora: My favorite part was when we had to pick flowers for grandmother! What was your favorite part Joey?

Joey: My favorite part is when I get the heck outta this place.

Dora: Oh yeah. The door to exit this world is behind the house,!

Joey: Yippie!! I'm leaving the heck outta this place!!! Seeya, ya jerks!!!!

After Joey exits Dora the Explorer world, The Bunny sisters, Crystal & Jade, comes out of nowhere.

Crystal: Congratulations, you like made it to the end.

Joey: Now what am I supposed to do?

Crystal: Just sit here and like wait for everyone else.

*********************************************

And that ends Joey's journey through Dora land. Next, Tristan's horror. Which path should he go through? Blue's Clue world, Barney land or Maggie and the ferocious beast? Whichever gets the most votes win! And lastly I'll be giving away a hint at the end of each chapter on who's the big boss in the story. Hint #1: She's a character off Nickelodeon! Okay, see ya next chappie! Oh and remember, Dora's evil!


End file.
